Bob
Bob is a American marine and the leader of Delta Force. He and his squad are tasked with helping Ivan on his mission to defeat the S.O.D., and along with Stella Maynard are present throughout most of the single-player campaign. He is voiced by Emerson Brooks in English and Taiten Kusunoki in Japanese. Background Bob's past and true name are intentionally kept confidential for security reasons, though it can be assumed from both his age and personality that he has seen a great deal of activity in his military career. Plot Mission 2 Strike on Panama Canal: Bob was first seen having a conversation with Jim and Sam while Stella was meeting Ivan for the first time. On there way to Panama Stella introduce Bob (not his real name) to Ivan and Bob himself greet Ivan with the fact Delta Forces' names are classified. However Ivan was annoyed called out Bob and the rest of Delta Force. Sam questioned Ivan statement and stood behind Bob with Jim and Stan behind Bob as well. With the back up Bob warned Ivan if he disobey his orders or go out on his own his team will put Ivan down like a hound dog. When Delta's aircraft was getting fired at Bob suggested to Stella to let his team jump off the plane to enter the battle. Stella declined the suggesting stating the fact his men and himself would be shot down S.O.D defensive. Ivan told Stella and Bob to land the plane in safe LZ area and jump off the plane. Bob was furious saying "what the hell" to Ivan's actions. Delta Force and Bob help clean up any S.O.D forces in a different area than where Ivan was. Mission 3: Strike on Braat Island: While on their flight to the Braat Island. Bob confront to Ivan warning him if he goes out on his own Delta will kill him. Their aircraft was taken door right as Bob was confronting Ivan. Right as the ship crash Bob, and Delta were sent out to hold off the S.O.D forces as Ivan destroy the LAVs and tanks. During the mission S.O.D tanks crash through the airport and firing at Delta and Ivan. Delta Force took cover at the escalator and allow Ivan to destroy the tanks. Later on Bill and Bob kick the door as they enter a trap Bill went out first and was killed by two S.O.D soldier. Bob easily shot both enemies to avenge Bill. The team enter a narrow hallway and they notice a security guard that was secretly strap with explosives. Nick recklessly pull on the strap denotation the guard and nearly killing the whole team. Bob was concern with Nick but at the same time frustrated with him. Bob, Jim, and Sam stayed with Nick to calm him down and Ivan move forward with mission. While the whole team was walking on a narrow hallway Bob and Ivan realize they were set up in trap. The team started booking through the narrow hallway as chargers were set off. All members slide under the door that was closing. However Sam was caught under the door and the explosive were heading toward him. Lucky enough, Ivan and Jim pulled Sam's foot to get him out under the door while Bob watch. Bob and Delta allowed Ivan to go his own to face Saha alone. S.O.D Secret Project: (Mission 4) Ivan, Bob, and the rest of Delta Force were sent out to search and track C4's message. Right as the main group were heading towards the objective. However, S.O.D forces were in their path attempting to kill them. Getting Electricity at Fuji Mountains: (Mission 5): At the Braat Fuji Mountains, Ivan and Delta Force were sent to find out where that place in particular was receiving power and neutralize the S.O.D forces there. Ivan and Delta were not able to get in front door and let Sam attempt to to use a charger on the door. After the explosive did not work Jim, Ivan, and the rest of Delta were surprised attack by S.O.D forces. They would eventually find a way to get in the fortress thanks to Sam. Jim and Ivan were ordered by Bob to search for any enemies on the roof. While looking Jim heard something and decide to shoot at the air. He then asked Ivan if that "was a cat". A group of Jane's Ninjas were sent out for a surprised attack. Jim attempted to open the door to get Delta inside. Jim and Ivan were able to defeat the group of ninjas. During an S.O.D ambush Jim was station with Gil, Sam, and Bob to hold off the enemy while Ivan goes around to defeat the enemies. Jim led out the door giving Delta Force force orders to stay low by giving out hand signal, they discovered where C4 was located and noticed C4's helicopter was about to leave. Jim and Delta split up to let Ivan face and defeated Jane. Rhenium Plant: (Mission 6) Bob, Ivan, and Delta Force went up a incline plane to the power plant to find Toshio Maeda. Bob was seen with the group going up on the incline plane to the Rhenium Plant. Before they can meet with the prisoner Jim and Delta force had to eliminate all S.O.D forces in the power plant. Ivan and Bob found Dr. Toshio Maeda hidden in his room. He was first seen with his cat drunk. Bob seemed displeased seeing the doctor drink. Both Ivan and Bob convinced the doctor to restore the power. Assault on Zenit Security and Status: (Mission 7) Ivan, Bob, and the Delta Force were sent out to defeat one of the S.O.D strong hold bases. As they drove to the base Bob was shot getting wounded along the way. Delta, Ivan and Bob on their trip dodge falling rock pieces from a mountain, jump over a bridge and mange to escape for S.O.D helicopter. Once they mange to get to the base the team had to shoot off any enemy forces. After the battle they came inside to find out the enemy plans. Bob sits down allowing Gil to treat his bullet wounds. At one point Bob order Jim to destroy the door but was stopped by Ivan since he did not want the charger to damage the computers in the room. Once Bob's wound was fixed he and Ivan look through the computers allowing Stella to hack in to retrieve data on the S.O.D. Ivan gave Stella the access code which was Isaac (his former master). Bob was puzzled on the name repeating it while questioning who is he. As they walk through the S.O.D territory they came across a few cargo ship wrecks on the icy islands. Ludmilla's soldiers ambush Delta and Ivan om top of the ships. Bob and the rest took cover except for Gil who was freaking out after getting shot in the legs lucky enough he lived and Bob warn his men to calm down despite they are invisible. Once they defeated the enemies helicopters came in attacking Delta so they had to escape through a massive pipe. The group discover that the S.O.D had missiles that were prepared for likely a launch. Bob put a charger on one missile as the rest the group set up chargers to different missiles. Stella prepare a evac for Delta Force to escape however, their ride was destroyed and Delta Force were getting ambush by S.O.D tanks. Bob took cover along with Jim on his right side shooting at the tanks. Each member in Delta were getting wiped out. Bob got Ivan attention after he saved Stella to leave the Island. Before they leave Bob gave Ivan his lucky pistol to him for good luck. Bob, Jim, Jack, Delta B01, and Delta B02 gave those two cover fire as they took off from a old WW2 plane. Bob was last seen wounded with Jim as he detonated the chargers. Mission 8/Fate: Right after mission 8 Bob heard all the activities Ivan has been through. Bob was seen wounded from the tank's bullet wounds. He jokes around with Ivan that the world's trust relies on a ex terrorist. He told Ivan that Delta Force is there supporting Ivan from the sidelines despite the fact everyone is dead (expect Jim and Gil since their fates are unknown). After Issac launch a missiles Bob looked up at it. He was not seen after mission 8. His fate is unknown but he likely survived his wounds along with Jim and Gil. Personality A born leader, Bob acts exactly like a hardened marine would: to the point and eager to get the job done. He values his companions' safety more than anything else, seen when he berates Nick for nearly getting himself killed in Mission 3. He firmly believes working together is required to win every battle, and becomes irritated when Ivan initially attempts to do everything on his own. Over the course of the campaign, however, Bob and Ivan forge a valuable partnership that at some points even borders on friendship. As a token of it, Bob gives Ivan a revolver he keeps for good luck after he is seemingly fatally wounded during Mission 7. Abilities Bob is clad in the standard U.S. military exo-suit, thus granting him enhanced strength and agility. As Delta Force's captain, it goes without saying that he is skilled with a number of weapons, usually wielding an M616, a M214 that he carries around on his back in several missions and a M83 (his lucky piece). Quotes *''"Ivan, right? Our team names are classified, so you can call me 'Bob'." -''introducing himself to Ivan. *''"Your job is to sniff out the enemy so the hunters can bag the prey. And if our little hound dog goes off-mission, he gets put down." ''-warning Ivan what will happen if he does anything rebellious *''"You pull a glory hogging stunt like you did in Panama, and you might be the 'one man left behind'." ''-to Ivan, warning him not to go off on his own again. *''"Easy. They might be hidden." -''to his troops, worried more of Ludmilla's forces are nearby Trivia * Bob's Japanese voice actor, Taiten Kusunoki, has also supplied the voices for E-123 Omega in Sonic the Hedgehog, and had a brief role as Ganondorf in Hyrule Warriors. * Bob, Jim, and Gil fates are truly unknown. Category:Characters Category:Delta Force